


Becoming a father is easy, being one is a different matter

by Lykanthropa



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykanthropa/pseuds/Lykanthropa
Summary: Medic has much love to give...





	

Heavy simply cannot explain the existence of this monkey baby, which Medic holds lovingly like a mother in his arms. But at the same time he is jealous. Jealous and furious that Medic has this child with another Heavy. But Classic Heavy is dead now and Misha should use this opportunity to raise the child along with Medic. He has no idea of fathering, but he will do everything to be the best papa in the world.  
“What are you saying, Heavy? Isn’t he cute?”  
 “…da.”  
 “You don't sound very confident.”  
 “I am sorry… It’s just…”  
 “I know. You are not the biological father. But I'm sure you'll be a good surrogate father.”  
 “Really?”  
 “Yes~”  
Medic stands on tiptoe and gives Heavy a kiss on the cheek. Then he snuggles to him and Misha follows him.  
 Yes, they three will surely be a happy family…

An angry cough behind the two lovers takes their attention. They turn around and see Engineer; In his hands the glass with the tumor bread.  
 Medic has to swallow. He had quite forgotten about that...  
“Can ya tell me what this is? Doc? Did ya forget about our daughter?”  
 “O-of course not! How could I forget my dear daughter, right?”  
Medic bends to the glass and fondles it.  
“Gutschi gutschi gu!”  
Engineer just gives a scornful snort, clamps the glass under his arm and twists off the cap. Immediately the aggressive bread jumps out at Medic and bites on to his shoulder.  
“AAAHHHHH!”  
Disgusted Heavy steps away from Medic.  
“You've cheated on me twice?”  
Attempting to ignore the pain, Medic turns desperately to Misha.  
“Heavy, I…. I thought we did not have much longer to live. We all thought that. Engineer and I have worked so closely together… It just happened!”  
 “What do ya mean with that? So for ya it hadn't a deeper meaning? Is that what ya want to tell me and yer daughter?”  
 “Engineer…”  
 “Doktor disgust Heavy!”  
 “Heavy… I love you! You have to believe me! Please forgive me!”  
 “………”  
Heavy notes that he is slowly becoming weak. Medic begs him, with these puppy eyes!  
“Doktor…”

Suddenly, the three are enveloped in a red fog, and before they get it, Satan stands before them.  
“Oh nein…”  
 **“I've changed my mind. I don't want to wait another fifty years for you. Come to me now. I miss your touches and no one before you gave me a better blowjob.”**  
 “You sucked the devil's dick?!”  
 “Shhh! Not before my children!”  
Medic pushes the baboon baby tighter to his chest, and the tumor bread he pats with his hand. Its teeth are already so deep in his shoulder that the blood dyes his white coat red.  
“How else would have I return?” he answers Engineers question.  
“Doktor want also beget children with devil?”  
“Heavy, in this way no children come into being.”  
“It wouldn't be impossible with ya, Doc.”  
 **“So you just used me?”**  
 “Well, you know, Satan… You're really handsome and well hung, but...”  
Another cough. Medic hardly dares to turn around. BLU Spy stands there and holds the little Tentaspy.  
“I just came here so you can spend some time with your son. But what do I need to hear? You are already a threefold father? With how many men have you cheated on me?”  
 “Well…”  
Tentaspy suddenly jumps into his face and sprays his ink.  
“This is what your son thinks of you!”  
 “You even had an affair with the enemy?”  
 **“I thought you were a monster, Mr. Ludwig. But now it seems that you are a whore. In hell you are in good hands. I will not take you with me now. It is punishment enough for you to deal with all this here. And when the time comes, I will welcome you with open arms and show you what happens to whores like you in hell. I can hardly wait for your arrival.”**  
Satan slaps Medic on his ass and disappears with the mist in the ground.  
 Heavy, Engineer and Spy surround him.  
“And now it’s our turn.”  
 “………”


End file.
